Surviving Senior Year
by NarutoFan555
Summary: A New Town, A New School, New friends, New enemies, What Fun!  Previous Title:Senior Year Could Be Fun  DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm starting a new story! Hopefully It is SO much better then the last one!

This May be a Romance/Humor/Drama story.

I was going to do another summer fanfic but summer is almost over! Darn. So this a school fanfic. This MIGHT have NaruIno in it as a side paring but idk. And I don't know about the name, couldn't think of one.

Hope you all enjoy=)

No Flames Please=)

I Don't Own Naruto!=)

* * *

><p><span>Senior Year Could Be Fun<span>

Chapter1 

This was It. My last year dealing with high school before I head off to college and before starting my life.

And just before I began my last year, I moved. I had moved to a new town named Kohona. I wasn't too small and it wasn't too big, but I didn't like it. I missed my friends. I missed my best friend Aoi. I had been going to school with her since pre-school. I missed my boyfriend, Kiyoto. We've been together since the 8th grade, I was in love. But now I had to say good bye, and say hello to new people I really didn't care about. And it was all going to start today.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror as she wore her new school uniform. She wore a navy blue skirt that was just a little above her knees with a white short sleeved dress shirt and a matching pair of white open toe heels with her nails painted neatly red. She wore her silky blond hair in it's usual ponytail with her long bang covering her eye. She sighed and walked over to her bed and picked up her backpack before walking out of her room and downstairs.

"Hey daddy!" She said kissing him on the cheek as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Her father smiled before taking a drink of coffee as he held a mug in his hand. "So are you ready to start your first day at your new school?"

"Oh Yeah." She said sarcastically.

"Ino" he sighed as he placed the mug on the table.

"Well I better get going, don't wannabe late on the first day." She said ignoring his sigh "I'm going to be late today, I'm going to hand out with Kiyoto later." She said lastly before leaving.

.

.

.

"This should be interesting." Ino said quietly to herself as she looked at the school in front of her as she saw many teenagers hanging around outside talking with one and another, girls giggling as they shared secrets, boys laughing as they made stupid pointless jokes and people pulling into the parking lot parking their expensive cars. She sighed once more before heading towards the doors. She began to put her books and binders into her locker as she stood in front of it. She shut her locker and began to walk off until someone caught her eye as he stood in front of his locker. She looked at his raven hair as his bangs laid a bit in his onyx eyes, She began to feel as stomach began to turn the longer she kept looking at his flawless face.

'What am I doing? I have a boyfriend!' She thought to herself as she looked away from him

"Well if it isn't a newbie checking out Sasuke Uchiha." Ino herd someone say making her turn around to see three girls standing there. One of the girls had long dark blue hair with pale eyes, looking a little nervous. A chick with red hair that wore glasses with her eyes matching her hair, slightly glaring at her. And the last girl to have long bubblegum hair with emerald eyes, giving her a small smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked a little confused.

"Were you or were you not checking out that boy over there?" the girl with pink hair said in a little harsher tone as she pointed to the boy as he stood at his locker.

"I have a boyfriend thank you very much" Ino replied in the same tone.

"Tch, yeah right." the red hair snorted making the pinkette role her eyes. She leaned in closer to Ino so only she would hear what she was going to stay.

"Your way in over your head, I got my eye on you, stay away from my _boyfriend!_" she whispered before she left with the two other girls.

"Tch, Bitch." Ino said out loud as she watched as the girl walked up to the raven haired boy and giving him a kiss.

"You got that right." she herd some one say behind her. She turned around once again to see two more girls. This time one of the girls had dark brown hair that was put up into two perfect buns that had

chocolate eyes and was wearing a warm smile. The second girl had dirty blond hair that was put up into four spiky ponytails and had teal eyes that had a warm glow.

"Huh?" Ino said with a hint of confusion.

"You called Sakura Haruno a bitch." the teal eyed girl said as she held two binders in her arms.

"Oh yeah."

"Hi, I'm Tenten!" The brown eyed girl said holding out her hand to Ino

"And I'm Temari!" The dirty blond said giving her a welcoming smile.

"My name is Ino." Ino finally said shaking Tenten's hand.

"So I'm guessing your new here?" Temari assumed.

"Uh, yeah." She replied.

"What grade are you in?" Tenten asked.

"I'm a Senior" Ino simply replied.

"So are we. You should sit with us at lunch today." Temari said lastly before they both walked away and headed off to class.

'Huh, I already made friends. That was fast.' Ino thought to herself as she watched the two girls as they walked away.

.

.

.

"First hour, History with Asuma." Ino read off her schedule. She walked into the class room a toke a seat in the back row. She noticed as the same dark hair boy walk in. He noticed as the blond girl stared at him and gave her a small glare making her flinch before taking a seat in the first row. A few minutes later she noticed as someone toke a seat next to her. She looked over to see the same dark blue haired girl from earlier.

'Why is she sitting next to me?' Ino thought as she looked over at her.

"I-I uh wanted t-to apologized for S-Sakura." The pale eyed girl said nervously and she looked down at the desk in front of her.

"Huh?" Ino asked arching an eyebrow.

"Hinata! What are you doing talking to her!" Sakura said angrily as she walked up to the two. "Now your trying to steel my friends too!" Sakura said turning her attention to the blond.

"I-I u-uh-"Hinata said before getting pulled out of her seat, following behind Sakura taking a seat in the front row.

'What the hell just happened!' Ino thought as she watched as she was dragged away by the emerald eye girl.

.

.

.

"Ino!" Tenten said standing up from the lunch table she was sitting at with Temari. Ino noticed her and toke a seat next to her. "So how is your first day going so far?" Tenten asked as soon as she toke a seat.

"Well I already got Sakura to hate me already."

"It's only 11:00, how did manage to do that?" Temari asked curiously.

"One, she thought I was checking out her boyfriend, even though I already have one and two, she claims I'm after her friends now." Ino replied as she toke a bit of her apple.

"If she's talking about Sasuke Uchiha, she doesn't love him." Tenten stated before taking a drink of can of pop.

"It seems like it."

"Well she doesn't. She's cheating on him."

"Huh?"

"She has two boyfriends."

"Wait seriously."

"Last spring she supposedly got bored with Sasuke and asked out this other guy named Naruto."

"Why doesn't she just break up with Sasuke?"

"She claims that having two boyfriends makes her feel special."

"Do they even know about each other?"

"No, I don't think that they ever spoke to each other."

"Yeah I mean they don't even have the same friends or even sit on the same side of the room." Temari finally said pointing to a group of guys that had been sitting with Sasuke, One of the boy had fiery red hair and sea form green eyes, another one had long brown hair and had eyes similar to the dark blue haired girl she saw get pulled away by Sakura, and the last boy seem to have shoulder length white hair and purple eyes. Then she turned her attention to another table full of boys as Temari pointed to another group of guys across the room sitting. This time there was more people. There was a boy with messy brown hair that had red upside down triangles on both of his cheeks, A boy that had his head on the table as he slept. A chubby kid who just sat next to sleeping boy as he munched on a bag of chips, another boy with messy brown hair that wore a pair of sun glasses. A boy with bushy eye brows and shinny black hair. A boy with short black hair and pale skin, that kind of looked like Sasuke in a way. And lastly a boy that was a darker shade of blond then herself with beautiful sapphire eyes and having three lines on each cheek.

'So that's Naruto.' Ino said to herself as she looked over at the blond boy to see him joking around with the guy with messy brown hair that had red upside down triangles on both of his cheeks.

"How do you two even know about this?" Ino asked turning her attention back to Tenten and Temari.

"Do you know who the blue haired girl that hangs around Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, she is the friend Sakura accused me of stealing!" Ino exclaimed.

"Her name is Hinata and well she told us, were actually friends, She's really nice unlike the other two." Tenten said simply.

"Then why does she hang around her?" Ino asked curiously and bit confused.

"It's just because they been friends since the 2nd grade. Hinata feels that she owns Sakura for being her only friend back then." Tenten answered.

"That's sad."

"It really is Sakura can be such a bitch to her too." Temari responded.

'Poor girl.' Ino thought as she looked over at the pale eyed girl as she sat next to the pinkette.

.

.

.

'What an interesting day I already made friends, I already have people that hate me, and now I have blackmail against someone. What fun!' Ino thought as she walked out of the school. She smiled as she saw someone waiting for her.

"Hey Kiyoto." Ino said greeting as she gave his a quick kiss on the cheek. "I thought we were going to meet each other at the-"

"Ino we really need to talk." He said seriously as looked into her soft blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you all enjoy chapter two=)

I Do Not Own Naruto!

No flames please=)

Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.=/

* * *

><p><span>Senior Year Could Be Fun<span>

Chapter 2

"Your not serious, are you? Ino asked as the tears began to form in her eyes as she and Kiyoto sat on a park bench.

"Look it's not you, It's me." He said giving her one of the most classic excuses.

"Stop, I know your lying!" She said raising her voice a bit louder as she stood up and looked down at him.

"Ino" he said in the smooth tone he had been talking to her in.

"We've been dating almost 5 years now, I can tell if your lying to me." she stated.

"..."

"Who is she?" She asked suddenly.

"Excuse Me?" Kiyoto asked shocked as he herd the words come out her mouth.

"Who is she?" She repeated getting annoyed by his tone.

"Look I'm not cheating on you!"he barked at her.

"Whatever!" She shouted as she picking up her backpack and began running away.

.

.

.

"Now off to Ichiracku's!" The excited blond said as he walked happily through the park. As he walked through the park he noticed as he walked past a sad blond girl as she walked from the opposite direction. He stopped to turn around to see the girl paying no attention to him as he stared at her. He looked at her clothes to see her wearing a Konohagakure High School uniform.

.

.

.

Ino held an umbrella over head as the rain began to pour down hard as she walked to school. The sky let a big roar as lighting flashed.

'Okay, this is not safe! Stupid weather!' Ino said to herself as she jumped as she herd the sky roar again.

"Hey Ino! Need a ride?" she herd as a black SUV pulled up next to her, she looked over to see Tenten's warm smile. Without thinking she jumped in.

"Thanks." Ino said as she opened up her backpack and put her umbrella in as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"No problem." she replied as she turned down a street that had bigger houses than her own.

"Hey, where are we going?" the blond girl asked as she looked at the expensive houses.

"I need to pick up Temari." She answered as she turned down a long drive way and stopping in front. "Coming in?" Tenten asked as she turned off the SUV and unbuckled her seat belt.

"I think I'll just-* Loud Thunder*- Come in to." she replied as she hurried and unfastened her belt too.

.

.

.

"Teeemariiiii!" Tenten yelled as soon as she walked through the door. Ino sighed and followed behind.

"Must you be so loud?" a boy asked as soon as both girls walked into the kitchen. Ino turned to look at him to remember seeing his fiery red hair. She noticed two other boys and remembered where she seen him.

"Gaara, you should know me by now." Tenten smiled. "Hi Neji!" She said sweetly as she noticed him.

"Hey." he replied in a dull tone as he leaned against the nicely polished granite counter tops.

"Who's the chick?" Gaara asked as he toke a bite of an apple.

"Oh, her name is Ino." She said as she stopped drooling over the Hyuga.

"Hi" Ino said casually.

"Hey guys!" Temari said as she finally came into the kitchen. "Gaara, make sure you tell Kankuro to make sure he locks the door, k?"

"Yeah, yeah" he said slightly annoyed as he toke another bite of his apple.

"Well we better get going." Temari said turning her attention back to Ino and Tenten.

"Bye." Gaara said in a careless tone as they walked out.

"So what did you think of her, Sasuke?" Neji asked as he looked at obsidian eye boy.

"Lets get going, we still have to pick up Suigetsu." he replied a minute later, ignoring his question.

.

.

.

"Here he is." Iruka said as he held Naruto by the collar as they stood in the in front of Asuma's class room.

"So your the boy who skipped yesterday." Asuma said as he crossed his arms.

"..."

"Well here's yesterdays homework." He added placing a fat text book in Naruto's hands that had various pages bookmarked.

"W-what? Yesterday was only the first day!" He complained as he looked at the book in his hand.

"I can add more if you want ." Asuma responded.

"N-no. Where do I sit?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"Actually I made a setting chart." Asuma said making the whole class whine as he picked up a piece of paper. "Back Row, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abruame, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamechi."

'Just don't put Sasuke and Naruto together!' Sakura thought to herself as she picked up her things.

"Forth Row, Sai, Gaara Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha." He continued.

'Or next to her!' Sakura thought to herself as she glared at the blond girl as she toke a seat between both boys.

"Hey your that one girl I saw yesterday in the park!" Naruto said as he looked over at the other blond.

"Hmm?" Ino asked turning her attention to Naruto.

"Yesterday when I was on my way to Ichiraku's I saw you, you looked sad or something." He replied.

"Oh." Ino said quietly as she looked down.

'Thanks, I almost forgot about that til now!' she thought to herself. Naruto looked at her as he saw her mood drop.

'Great, I just made her feel bad.' He thought guiltily as stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood. I...uhhhh...just...uhhh- Hi I'm Naruto!"

"Hi I'm Ino." she replied faintly.

"So is this your first year here?" he asked trying to brighten up the mood.

"Naruto will you shut up? Your so troublesome!" a boy said lazily as he sat behind Ino.

"Go back to sleep Shikamaru, Anyways like I was saying is this your first year?" he called out to the boy behind him before turning his attention back to Ino.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled once again before laying his head back into his arms as they rested on the desk.

"Uhhh...Yeah." she replied turning her attention from Shikamaru to Naruto.

"Well your going to love it here! I lived he-"

"-Geez will you shut up!" The raven haired boy next to Ino said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Naruto glared at the boy and began to speak.

"You shut up Teme! I not bothering nobody! Right Hinata?" He said quickly turning his attention the blushing blue haired girl as he stared at her with his big blue eyes.

"Uhh...I-" was all she could say.

"Anything else you would all like to say?" Asuma asked as he stood in front of them all with his arms crossed.

"N-no" Naruto replied as he looked back at him.

"Good! You all have time to talk during detention!" He replied hand a slip to Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Opps." Naruto said with a nervous smile and laugh as rubbed the back of his head as he received a glare from Sasuke and Ino and a worried look from Hinata.

'Damn!' Sakura thought as she looked at the four teenagers.

.

.

.

"You already got detention?" Temari asked as the three girls sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"It wasn't even my fault! It was that kid Naruto's!" She said annoyed of what happened to her.

"Who else got detention?" Tenten asked.

"Me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata." she replied.

"All people that have to do with Sakura." Temari smiled.

"Yeah bu-"

"You!" Sakura said as she walked up to the table with Karin and Hinata followed behind "You got my Sasuke into detention!"

"F.Y.I the kid next to me did." Ino said simply as she toke a bit of an apple.

"I don't know what your little game is, but stay away from him!" she said accusingly.

"Excuse me?" she snapped at her.

"Stay away from him!" she said slowly before walking away.

"She sounds like she only cares about Sasuke." Temari said suddenly.

"Hm?" Tenten said placing her can of pop on to the table in front of her.

"I mean she only sounded like she cares about Sasuke, and not Naruto, even though she's dating both" Temari explained.

"She probably just see's Ino as a threat to her." Tenten said said not thinking about it very much.

"Yeah but I wasn't talking to Sasuke, I was talking to Naruto." Ino finally said.

"Yeah but you said she caught you staring at Sasuke yesterday." Temari added.

"So?" Ino said simply.

"So, since you were staring at him, she thinks your into him-" Temari said before Io cut her off

"And she's scared I'm going to steel him away from her"

"I'll be laughing if that happened. It's cruel what she's doing to them both." Tenten said as she looked down at her orange as she began to peal it.

"We should sabotage her." Temari said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ino said almost spiting out her milk as she toke a gulp from the carton.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"We should get Naruto and Sasuke to talk and get to the point they both tell who their dating or We have Ino here, mess with Sasuke." Temari said smiling at Ino.

"Hell no!" Ino replied.

"Oh come on!" Temari whined.

"No, no no" Ino said not listening to her.

"How about if you get Sasuke and Naruto to talk during detention today we won't go with plan two." Tenten suggested.

"And what if I say no?" Ino asked crossing her arms.

"Oh, I got ways into making you say yes." Tenten said before giving a devious smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

Sorry for Grammar/Spelling Mistakes

No Flames Please

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Senior Year Could Be fun

Chapter 3

'Damn Tenten!' Ino thought as she herd the clicking of her heels as she walked down the hall.

_~Flashback~_

_"We should sabotage her." Temari said suddenly._

_"Excuse me?" Ino said almost spiting out her milk as she toke a gulp from the carton._

_"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked._

_"We should get Naruto and Sasuke to talk and get to the point they both tell who their dating or We have Ino here, mess with Sasuke." Temari said smiling at Ino._

_"Hell no!" Ino replied._

_"Oh come on!" Temari whined._

_"No, no no" Ino said not listening to her._

_"How about if you get Sasuke and Naruto to talk during detention today we won't go with plan two." Tenten suggested._

_"And what if I say no?" Ino asked crossing her arms._

_"Oh, I got ways into making you say yes." Tenten said before giving a devious smile._

_"Yeah, okay." Ino replied not taking it as a threat._

_"Your choice." Tenten said before standing on her chair._

_"What is she doing?" Ino asked a little worried._

_"I actually don't know." Temari said a little confused as looked at Tenten._

_"Hey Everyone! What's up?" Tenten called out to everyone as they all looked at a little confused. "I would like to __introduce you all to my friend Ino here." she said pointing down at Ino, pointing her out to everyone. _

_"Oh My God!" Ino said as she blushed from embarrassment._

_"You see, She is so MADLY in lo-"_

_"Tenten!" Ino said standing next to her, as she copied Tenten, standing on her chair with a her hand against Tenten's mouth._

_"Mmhsdgoahh" Tenten tried talking as Ino kept her hand pressed against her mouth.  
><em>

_"Hehehe, Sorry everybody! She says the most random things ever. Sorry for interrupting your lunch!" Ino said nervously as she pulled Tenten back down into her chair, still blushing from embarrassment._

_"So I'm guessing we got a deal then?" Tenten said as she sat in her chair with her arms crossed, wearing the same devious smile upon her face._

_"I hate you." Ino said making Tenten take it as a 'yes'._

_"Who was that?" The boy with upside down triangles on both of his cheeks asked._

_"Oh her name is Ino, she's new here." Naruto replied._

_"We should go talk to her." The boy suggested._

_"I don't think that's a good idea, Kiba." _

_"Why not? she seems interesting." _

_"Funny story, she kinda hates me."Naruto said nervously.  
><em>

_"What did you?" Kiba asked arching an eyebrow.  
><em>

_"I got her into detention." he replied looking away from him.  
><em>

_"Great." Kiba said sarcastically._

_~End Of Flashback~_

'She's such a pain in the ass.' Ino thought to herself as she put her hand on the door knob with the word 'DETENTION_' _written above the door.

"Ms. Yamanaka, your late." a younger looking teacher said, looking over at the blonde.

"Sorry I had locker problems." Ino lied as she took a seat next to Hinata.

_~Flashback~_

_"What do I even do?" Ino asked as she Tenten and Temari stood in the empty hallway._

_"Just start conversation with one of them and then some how get them together." Temari replied. _

_"But what if I can't talk?" _

_"There is one of 2 choices, You either get Ibiki, who sits there making sure you stay quiet. Or You'll get Anko who leaves the whole hour and you pretty much get to do whatever. But if you get Ibiki, then you have to get another way to get them to talk, or Plan 2!" Tenten replied making Ino sigh._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Don't care." the teacher said not caring about her excuse. "Alright your all here because you are to worst kids the school has to offer. I'll be your teacher for detention_,_ Anko Mitarashi"

'Thank God!' Ino thought in relief.

"I have something very important to do so just sit here with your mouth's shut, got it?" Anko said lastly before walking out the door. A few minutes after she left the room, It began to fill with talking and laughter.

'Okay lets get this over with.' Ino said quietly to herself as she spotted Naruto across the room, as he laid his head on the desk in front of him.

"Hey Buddy!" Ino said cheerfully as she approached the other blonde.

"O-oh Hey Ino." he replied a little shocked. "I thought you were mad at me?" he said as he sat up straight.

"Psssh, Why would I? We friends now!" she said as she playfully hit him on his arm.

"Friends?" he asked as he rubbed his arm, where she had hit him.

"Yeah once you get someone into detention with you, they become buddies for life!" She lied. "I think."

"Really?" he said in a excited tone.

"Of course!" she said putting on a cheesy smile.

"Sweet!"

"You know who else you should become friends with?

"No, who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who?"

"That kid over there!" Ino said a bit annoyed as she pointed him out.

"Teme? HELL NO!"Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Why not? You both could become really good friends! You could tell each other, what's your favorite colors, your favorite foods, Or even who your _dating_! It will be fun!"

"Why would he care what my favorite color is, my favorite food, and my girlfriend, He probably like opposite things then I do, and he's probably dating some lame, helpless, wannabe' girl. While I'm dating the Beautiful, caring, loving and _loyal_, Sakura Haruno!"

"Yeah okay." Ino said looking away from him.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, I'll be right back." Ino replied as she stood up and began walking away. Naruto put on a soft smile as he watched as the blue eyed girl began walking away.

'Ino is really pretty.' Naruto blushed as he kept thinking of her more and more.

"This is going to be so hard." Ino sighed as plotted herself down in her chair.

"W-what is?" the shy bluenette asked as she looked over at the blonde.

_~Flashback~_

_"And what every you do, do NOT tell Hinata our plan!"Temari said seriously._

_"She isn't good at hiding things, Sakura will figure out that something's up and get Hinata to talk, understand?" Tenten added. Ino shook her head in agreement_.

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Oh, it's nothing really that important." Ino lied as she looked over at the pale eyed girl, giving her a light smile.

"A-alright, If you s-say so." Hinata replied.

'Alright now time to talk to Mr. Emo.' Ino thought to herself, as she stood up once again about to take a step toward Sasuke.

"Ankos' coming!" A boy with short dark purple hair shouted to everyone as he looked out the window of the door. After everyone herd that, they began rushing to the seats they were in and shut they're mouths like nothing happened while she was gone.

'Damn it all!' Ino thought as she watched as Anko re-entered the room.

.

.

.

'Please don't let them be out here.' Ino thought as kids began to pour out of the class room. She toke few steps out only to hear her name being called out by the annoying brunette.

"Damn!" Ino said slipping off her heels before running down the hall and into the pouring rain as she ran out the doors of the school, with Tenten and Temari chasing after her.

'Really? It still has to be raining!' Ino thought angrily to herself as she began running through the park. The streets lights began to flicker on due to the dark sky that stood above her head, The sky began to growl again as lighting struck like earlier that morning. Slipped her whit heels on once again as she stepped out on to the street. She wrapped her her arms around herself as she began to shiver as she walked though a nice part of the city of Kohona. She looked at a specific restaurants as she noticed as two people stepped inside, she felt as the tears began to run down her cheek as she watched as her best friend held the hand of her ex-boyfriend.

"H-he left me for her? I thought she was my friend!" Ino said dropping her hands to her side and clutching them into a fist as she watched the two being all lovey dovey with each other. She began running away, not being able to handle the sight. She walked deadly as she walked on the block over, feeling depressed.

"Your going to get sick if you keep walking out in the rain." She herd someone say dully as she felt as the rain stopped pouring down on her, she looked over to see the raven hair boy holding an umbrella over her head.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update.<p>

Does anyone have an idea for a new name? Because I really hate this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **kngrulz** for the new name!

Really appericate it!=)

Sorry for Spelling/ Grammar mistakes

I Don't Own Naruto

Please NO Flames!=)

* * *

><p><span>Surviving Senior Year<span>

Chapter 4

"Your going to get sick if you keep walking out in the rain." She herd someone say dully as she felt as the rain stopped pouring down on her, she looked over to see the raven hair boy holding an umbrella over her head.

'What is he doing here?' Ino thought shockingly as looked over at him.

"Ugh...I...umm...have to walk home." She finally said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"And you didn't think to bring an umbrella or a sweater?" he said arching an eyebrow, making her blush as he studied the soaking blonde from head to toe.

'Ino how could you be so stupid? I was in such a rush, trying to get away from Tenten and Temari, I forgot to grab my backpack, that has my umbrella in it! Baka!' She thought to herself as making her feel stupid. To make it any worse she looked down at herself and blushed deeper as she could see her creamy skin through her shirt. She quickly crossed her arms and pulled them up to her chest.

'Great, now one of the most hottest guys in school has seen me in my bra! Great going Ino!' She though, making herself feel worse than before.

"I..umm-" the blond said speechless, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Hey Ino!" Ino herd as she felt someone's hand land on her shoulder. "We've been looking for you!" Ino turned around to see Tenten with a smile on her face.

'I forgot to keep an eye out for them! I got too caught up in embarrassment, I forgot to look out for her car!' Ino thought, pinching her eyes shut.

"Sorry if she caused you so much trouble! But we'll be taking her now. Come along Ino!" Tenten said before dragging her away, and leaving an confused Sasuke by his self.

.

.

.

~Moments before~

'Damn, when will this rain stop!' The lava eye colored girl thought as she walked down the sidewalk, holding an umbrella over her head, blocking out the rain from touching her.

'Like seriously, It's been raining all day! Can't I get a bre-' She thought to herself before she felt the jealously rising in her as she saw the blond girl blushing as she stood across from the raven haired teenager as they were talking, standing a distance away from her.

"Now this won't do." The girl said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone "I don't need another rival." She said to herself before flipping open her phone and began dialing a number. "To get rid of a rival, use one."

'Hey Sakura! I got some news for you!' Karin said as a devious smiled tugged on the corner of her lips.

.

.

.

~Next Day~

Ino dropped her backpack on the floor as entered her room. She walked to her vanity mirror and toke a seat. She pulled the elastic rubber band from her hair and began to brush her hair. She ran her fingers through her soft silky hair as she stared at her reflection and sighed.

'How did I get myself into this mess?' She thought hopelessly as she thought about earlier that day.

_~Flashback~_

_Ino stood at her locker as she began putting books into it. _

"_You!" She herd someone say from behind her. She turned around to see a pissed off pinkette. _

"_What is it Haruno?" Ino said a bit irritated as she saw the girls emerald colored eyes glaring at her._

"_I had it with you!"_

"_Excuse me?" Ino said in a confused tone as she glared back at her._

"_I'm sick of seeing you and your face! I don't know why, but you were the only girl who ever pissed me off this bad! Why don't you get what I'm capable of? Are you tired of your life? I can ruin you seconds, If you want. Keep flirting with my boyfriend and you'll be sorry you ever had! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Sakura warned leaving the blond shocked as she walked away._

_~End Of Flashback~_

Half of it wasn't even her fault, most of it had been Tenten's, Why did she even want to go through with this plan?

_~Flashback~_

"_I don't even know how to do this." Ino said in annoyed tone as she, Tenten, and Temari sat in the cafeteria._

"_It won't be that hard, All you need to do is go up to him and start flirting." Tenten replied taking a bit of her sandwich._

"_Easy for you to say." Ino said coldly back._

"_If your really that worried, then I'll help you out." Tenten said before picking up the apple from Ino's tray and stood up. She looked around the room until she found her target and chucked it at the back of Sasuke's head. "Ino did it!" Tenten yelled out before sitting back down, leaving the blonde girl shocked and embarrassed. She looked back at Sasuke to see him giving her a look like 'What the hell?' She gave a nervous laugh before rubbing the back of her head._

'_Tenten, I hate you!' Ino thought to herself still embarrassed as most of the cafeteria stared at her._

_~End Of Flashback~_

That's what did it, that or the day she was talking with Sasuke as they stood in the rain. One those pushed Sakura over the edge. 'How did she even find out about that?' Ino thought trying to sort this all out. She sighed once more before standing up and walking to her closet and grabbing out a pair of black sweat pants and a purple t-shirt.

'Thank God it's the weekend!' She thought on the bright side as she walked downstairs In her new pair of clothes. She walked in the kitchen to see a note on the table.

_Hello dear!  
><em>_Sorry but I'm going to be home late tonight, We've been really busy here at the station. I left money so you could order a pizza later, you can have a few friends over but,  
><em>_NO boys!  
><em>_See you when I get home!  
><em>_Love you!  
><em>_-Dad_

'Nice, just a night alone with a box of pizza, sounds good to me!' She thought happily before crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it away. She sat herself on the couch while wrapping a fleece blanket around her, keeping her warm. She turned on the TV and soon drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

"Damn it! Who could that be?" Ino mumbled sleepily as she herd the knocking on her door. She sat up and stretched out her arms as she yawned and began walking towards the door. She opened the door to see the smiling faces of Tenten and Temari as they held a 6 pack of coke and a brown paper bag.

"What?" she said a little harsh than expected.

"Somebody is a little crabby, don't ya think?" Temari said responding at her tone.

"Well, you just awoke me from my nap, and I'm pissed off at you." Ino said crossing her arms as she turned her attention from Temari to Tenten.

"Look, I know what I did was uncalled for, but Temari-" Tenten said getting gabbed in the side as Temari hit her with her elbow. "I mean, _I _thought it would be a good idea to apologize for earlier today." She added making Ino arch her eyebrow. "Oh come on! We even bought pop, and candy. We even brought money for pizza later."

'Hmm, I could save that money my dad left, and she seems sorry, even if Temari made her.' Ino thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and let them in.

"Well thanks to you Sakura bitched at me!" Ino said shutting the door.

"So, she always bitches." Temari said placing the bag of candy and pop on the kitchen table.

"No, I mean she flipped out!" Ino said as she entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Tenten said as she turned to look at her. Ino sighed and told her what happened.

"That whore!" Tenten said a little shocked. "She doesn't even love him! I always see her swapping spit with Naruto after school, after Sasuke leaves!"

"Well that's what she told me." Ino said as her and Tenten walked into the living room to see Temari sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I didn't know you watched _'Fairy Tail'_" Tenten said suddenly as she looked to see Temari with her attention focused on the TV.

"Huh, Oh yeah" Temari said as she noticed as the two girl entered the room.

"Who's you favorite character? Mines Natsu! He's so adorable!" Tenten gushed as she toke a seat next to the dirty blond.

"Mines Gray! He's so cool! He does Ice Magic! Plus he's hot!" Temari giggled.

'What the hell? I thought we were talking about my problem here.' Ino thought as she looked at the two giggling girls.

"Isn't this the show about wizards or something?" Ino asked a little confused as they talked about this show.

"They're wizards that can do different types of magic, and they take these job which are basically like missions." Temari replied.

"Isn't there a show just like this, but It's Ninja's or something?" Ino asked.

"I think, but I forgot the name of it." Tenten replied as she stared at the TV.

"Well can we just get back to my problem?" Ino asked not caring of the show any more.

"Fine, fine, fine." Tenten sighed as she turned off the TV.

"So what problem?" Temari asked confused. Ino sighed once more and explained it to her.

"So what are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"I think I have an idea." Temari suddenly said.

"What?" Tenten asked turning her attention to her.

"The Shock Festival." Temari replied.

"Of Course! Duh!" Tenten said slapping her forehead.

"What's the Shock Festival?" Ino asked confused.

"It's a Halloween festival they have on main street every year."

"Yeah, and everyone dresses in costumes."

"Oh, and they have games, contests, amusement park rides, and the school even hold a dance for everyone!"

"Sound fun." Ino replied.

"It is! And that's were plan _D.S.B.S.C. A.G.E.S.W _comes into action!" Tenten said excitedly.

"What?" Ino and Temari said simultaneously.

"Plan _Destroy Sakura Because She Can't Always Get Everything She Wants, _Duh." Tenten as a little irritated.

"So what are we going to do there?" Ino asked a bit curious.

"It's about what _you _aren't going to do there." Tenten said jokingly.

"Hahaha" Ino said sarcastically. "When is it?" she added changing her mood.

"Next weekend, so that means this weekend we get to go shopping for our costumes!" Temari smiled.

"Greeeeat!" Ino said in the same sarcastic voice. "Just great."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update had a writers block for this chapter, as you can see how scattered out it is, Like how I started to put 'Fairy Tail' in this.<p>

But anyways, I hope the next chapter will be updated quickly, I already have an idea.=)

But i'm too lazy to type-_-


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!

Please No flames!

Sorry for any Grammar/Spelling mistakes!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

><p><span>Surviving Senior Year<span>

Chapter 5

"Come on Ino! Get up!" Tenten said shaking Ino awake as she laid in her bed. Ino slowly opened her

eyes and let out a scream as soon as she saw Tenten's face in front of her own.

"Geez, What the hell? You almost gave me a freaken heart attack!" Ino replied as she put her hand on her chest.

"Well If you'd get up, I wouldn't have too." Tenten sighed as she sat at the foot of her bed.

"What time is it?" Ino asked as she stretched out her arms and throwing her blankets off of her as she swept her feet onto the smooth wooden floor.

"9:17" Tenten replied as laid back on Ino's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I like to sleep in on the weekend, you know."

"Oh that's nice." Tenten said smiling up the ceiling as Ino just shot back a glare as she watched as Tenten began throwing a small red ball into the air.

"Hey where's Temari?" Ino asked breaking her glare as she noticed the other blond missing.

"She went to get breakfast, she'll be back in a bit, then we can go shopping." Tenten replied as she kept her eye on the ball.

"Greeeeat" Ino said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

"Hello how may I help you?" A women with long purple hair said politely as she stood behind a counter in a local coffee shop.

"Hi, I would like three large coffees, with extra cream and sugar, and three muffins, one banana nut, one blueberry, and one chocolate chip.

"Your total today will be $7.82."The women smiled back. Temari toke out her wallet and paid the total.

"Here's your change, and your order will be just a minute." The women said handing back extra change, leaving Temari wait as she went to fill her order.

"So Sakura, what are you going to dress up as at the Shock Festival?" Temari herd in a side conversation. She turned around to see a table near the front windows that held three teenage girls.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find the best costume that no guy will be able to resist!" Sakura replied proudly.

"So that's why you want to go shopping this early, you want to find the best costume before anybody else does." Karin stated.

"Duh! What do ya think?" Sakura said rolling her eyes at the red haired girl as she glared back. "Oh, and Hinata, I need you to make sure Sasuke won't be anywhere's around me, when I hang out with Naruto." She added changing her tone as she looked over at the paled eyed girl.

"Y-your not going to b-be with S-Sasuke-kun?" The girl asked back.

"Nah, to tell you the truth I loosing interest I him, like I still have feelings for him, just not as strong as they use to." the emerald eyed girl replied.

"Then why are you still dating him?" Karin asked coldly as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"Like I said I still have _some _feelings for him, and besides I'm not going to let any other girl put her hands on him, especially that dumb blond." Temari herd lastly before coming back into reality.

"Ma'am?" The women said reminding Temari.

"Huh, oh sorry." she replied as the women handed her a white decorative paper bag and a tray that held all three coffees. "Have a good day! Temari smiled back before waking away.

'Hanging out with Naruto then, huh?' Temari thought to her self as she passed the table and walked out the door.

.

.

.

"This is sooooo perfect!" Tenten exclaimed as all three girls sat on Ino's bed as they ate they're muffins and drank they're coffee. "Sakura won't be anywhere near Sasuke! This is our perfect chance!" she added in a excited tone.

"There's one problem though." Temari said suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean, It's perfect timing!" Tenten said questioning her.

"I think Karin is going to try and go after him."

"Why would she?"

"Back the coffee shop she kind of gave Sakura a dirty look when Sakura explained why she wouldn't break up with him. Plus she was speaking to her in sort of a cold tone."

"Oh so sad! Well, I guess we should just give up!" Ino said before taking a bit of the muffin in front of her face.

"He, don't you worry, I have an Idea coming to mind" Tenten giving Ino another one of her famous smiles, that she hated so much.

.

.

.

"Can't I just wear an orange T-shirt that has the word 'Costume' written in front?" Ino asked, placing a hand on her hip as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look so cute dressed as 'Lucy Hearfitila'! Temari replied as she remembered the short blue skirt with the matching white and blue top.

"I'm NOT wearing this!" Ino stated as she crossed her arms.

"Ino's right, It's not that reveling," Tenten decided before walking back to the different racks of costumes.

"That's not what I meant!" Ino replying to Tenten's comment. "And what about you two? Aren't you going to find costumes too? She added as she walked back into the dressing room.

"I've been looking, I actually just found one." Temari said walking into the dressing room next to the one Ino just walked in.

"Yeah, and besides don't worry about us. Here try this one on." Tenten replied as she stared at the outfit, as hope gleamed in her eyes before throwing a the costume over the door. "Besides, I already found the one I'm goanna wear, I just need to see if it fits." She added doing the same thing as Ino and Temari. "See, don't I look hot!" Tenten said stepping out a few minutes later wearing a red, white, and black dress that was a little above her knees, a pair of black heels, a long red cape, and holding a brown basket in her hand.

"Little Red Ridding Hood? Bitch, please! I look SO much better than you." Temari stated as she stood in front of the dressing room wearing a black and green dress that was a bit shorter then Tenten's, a matching hat, a pair of black heels like Tenten's, and a broom in her hand. "Yeah, a witch is SO original." Tenten replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Tch, You wish you me!" she replied jokingly as she put her hand to Tenten's face.

'Wow! Them two can be so annoy-' Ino thought for a second before she herd another voice outside the door.

"Well look who it is, two rejects!" The pinkette said with a cold smirk as Karin and Hinata stood next to her as she held hanger that had a plastic cover over it, hiding her outfit. "So where's Blondie at? I was hoping I could get a good laugh in before I left."

"Well she's not, so you can take you and your bitchy self and leave." Tenten said smiling back.

"Well I just wanted to _remind_ her about her warning and not do anything that will upset me." Sakura said walking up to the dressing room Ino stood. "I hope she understands that." She said clearly for Ino to hear before leaving.

"Oh, she pisses me off so bad, who the hell does she think she is?" Tenten said glaring at the girl as she walked out if the store. "We'll get her so bad she'll be rejected by everyone!" She added, still fired up.

"Hey Ino, are you done yet?" Temari asked as she knocked lightly on the door.

"I'm not coming out!"

"Look if your scared about what Sakura said, don-"

"I'm not sacred of that bitch! I'm not coming out cause of this costume!"

"Oh, quit your whining and just get out here! You'll probably look better than us both!" Tenten said still a bit pissed off. Ino sighed before walking out. They both stared at her, staying quiet. She wore a short white dress that went to her mid thigh, the top of her dress was like a corset as it wrapped tightly against her stomach and chest showing off her figure as it sparkled from glitter it was designed with, the bottom half flared out, leaving it puffy. She wore a pair of sparkly heels that matched the top of the dress. Leaving a pair of white wings and halo, completing her outfit.

"Oh, this is perfect." Tenten finally said giving an evil laugh as Ino stood there uncomfortably.

"I-I'm NOT wearing this, so don't even think about it!" Ino said as a light blush sat on her cheeks before she walked back into the dressing room.

"Now what are we going to do? I looks so perfect on her!" Temari asked as she turned to look at Tenten.

"Don't worry, She's _going_ to wear that, follow me." Tenten said walking up to the check out counter.

"Excuse me, did you just see the my friend walk into the dressing room there?" Tenten asked the dark red haired women that stood behind the counter as she pointed to the dressing room Ino just walked into.

"The one in the Angel costume?" The women questioned.

"Yes, you see she is being quite stubborn at the moment and I wanted to pay for that costume now and hold it here to later."

"She don't want it or something?"

"Yeah, she says she's not going to wear it, but deep down I know she does, she's trying to get a boy she _really _likes to notice her." Tenten lied.

"Well really I'm not allowed to, but if means getting her love to notice her I will accept to, there is nothing that beats true love!" the women said hoping to make a difference.

"Thank you so much! I can just tell that they'll be together forever!" Tenten said handing the women her credit card. "Oh, I'll be paying for the ones were wearing too." she added as she remembered what she and Temari were both dressed up as.

"No problem I love helping people!" The women replied as she swiped the card and handed it back with the receipt.

"She's goanna be pissed once she finds out you bought it." Temari finally said as they both began walking to the dressing rooms.

"I get her to wear it, just watch." Tenten replied not worried about what Ino was goanna say.

.

.

.

"Father, I'm home!" Ino said as she unlocked the door and walked inside. "Father?" Ino said as she saw that the living room and kitchen were empty. She walked to the table to see a paper laying on it just like last Friday. "Ino, I'll be home late, been busy here. Sorry! See you when I get home. Love dad." she read out loud. 'You been really busy lately.' Ino thought to herself before sighing and walking up the stairs.

'Geez, it's been a long week, and it's goanna be a longer weekend.' she thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. 'Lets hope it doesn't get out of hand.' she thought lastly before drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

~Saturday~

"Okay so what am I going to wear? I didn't find a costume last week." Ino asked as she sat on Tenten's bed as they all gathered in her room.

"Here you go." Tenten said walking to her closet, pulling out a hanger and throwing it towards Ino. She unzipped the plastic that covered the thing she wasn't to happy to see.

"Nu-uh"

"Just wear it, we have to get ready to leave at 8:00." Temari said in no mood to hear her complaining.

"I told you both I didn't want to wear this!"

"Oh come on! That looks so perfect on you!" Tenten said begging her.

"I am not wear-" Ino said getting cut off as they all herd the door bell ringing through the house.

"Hold on a minute." Tenten said walking out the door, leaving the two alone. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to see the young Hyuga girl standing there.

"I-I need your help" She said nervously a she looked at the confused chocolate colored eyed girl.

.

.

.

"So what do you need help with?" Temari asked as all girls sat in Tenten's living room.

"I-I want S-Sasuke-kun to find out about S-Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun." she said ashamed of the words she just said.

"Why? Sakura is your best friend." Ino asked.

"I-I know but It's terrible what she is doing, If he finds out after a longer period of time, h-he's goanna be really hurt that she lied to him." she replied not looking up them as she played with her two index fingers.

"Really? Sasuke doesn't se-"

"I'm talking about Naruto-kun." Hinata said interrupting Ino.

"Wait, you don't care about Sasuke?" Tenten asked curiously.

"….." She didn't respond.

"H-Hinata, do you like Naruto?" Temari asked jumping to conclusion as she watched as the girl began to blush.

"Why don't you tell Sakura how you feel about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I-it doesn't matter if I do, she won't care, she'll just say sorry, and keep doing what she's doing." She replied still not looking up at them.

"Hinata, you owe me." Ino said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Hm?" Hinata asked as she finally looked at Ino.

"I said you owe me." she repeated. "For the things I have to do now, I can't ignore your problem, I tried and I can't"

"So you mean?" Tenten said getting excited.

"Yes, I'm goanna wear your costume." Ino replied in a annoyed tone.

"No, your costume, Me and Temari both tried it on, it was to small." She said feeling a bit sad.

"I-I'm confused." Hinata said the two girl talked.

"We'll fill you in later, but right now we need to get Ino ready! But your welcome to stay!" Temari replied as she watched as Tenten started dragging Ino up the stairs.

"S-sorry but I have to get over to Sakura's house, I just stopped here on the way, she'll be mad if I'm any later." Hinata replied before leaving.

.

.

.

"Here put this in your ear." Tenten said handing Ino something small and black.

"What is it?" She asked back as she moved her now curled hair and put it in.

"It's a chip, so we can communicate with you, when were not around each other." Temari answer as she and Tenten put in there own.

"This is our first mission, It has to be a success!" Tenten started of with. "Remember we have to deal with two people, Sakura and Karin, so Ino, are you prepared for the crap you'll probably get from them both Monday?"

"If it means it for a friend, then yes." She sighed.

"All right then, Time to kick this plan into gear!" Tenten said with a smile before the all headed out.

.

.

.

"Wow it's so amazing! If I weren't doing a plan I would be having a good time." Ino said amazed by all the events going on.

"There's no time to be having fun, we have to find Hinata." Temari said as she began to look around as they walked down the street.

"Sorry, I was just looking." She replied.

"There she is! She's over there with Neji!" Tenten said as she spotted out the blued haired fairy.

"Hey Neji! Were just goanna borrow your cousin for a few minutes." Temari said grabbing the girls hand.

"I-I'll be back." she said leaving with them.

"Bye Neji!" Tenten called back happily.

"Bye." He said not caring that they toke Hinata.

"You look cute a fairy!" Ino said as she looked at Hinata.

"T-Thank you!" she said smiling back at Ino.

"Look I know you two just became friends but we need to find Sasuke before Karin does." Temari said handing another chip to Hinata.

"H-he should be at the dance at school and he's not dressed as anything." Hinata answered as she put the chip in her ear.

"Ino, you can head there now. We need to explain to Hinata what she needs to do." Temari ordered.

"You know your getting really bossy like Tenten." Ino stated only getting glared back. "I'm going, I'm going." she added before leaving.

"Okay we need you to spy on Sakura." Tenten said turning her attention.

"W-what?"

"Look It won't be bad just stay hidden, and you should be okay, ok. We need you to tell us if she's goanna go into the school."

"A-Alright" The girl sighed before walking away.

.

.

.

'This is goanna take forever! There's a lot of people in here!' she thought to herself as she entered the gym. 'Well I better get started.' a few minutes after she herd a static in her ear.

"_Ino can you hear me?" Tenten said as she began to talk._

"_Yeah I hear ya." _

"_Okay we on our way to the school, we see Karin, she about to enter."_

"_I don't see Sasuke though, there is so many people here." Ino replied as she continued to look around._

"_Remember Hinata said he's not dressed as anything."_

"_I know, but still the- Wait I just found him! He's leaning against a wall."_

"_Okay go ask him to dance."_

"_I don't want to." _

"_Ino just do it." _

"_He's goanna turn me down."_

"_If he does just trying or just flirt with him until he does. Think of Hinata."_

"_Fine!" She said lastly before walking over_

'Come on Ino, you can do it, he's just a boy, with a girlfriend that hates you so much.' She thought as she began to walk over towards him.

"H-hey Sasuke!" Ino greeted as she stood in font of him

"Hn" he replied dully as looked at the blond girl making her blush.

"Would you like dance?" She asked hoping he'd say yes.

"No." He replied in the same tone.

'Come on Ino, You can do it!'

"Awww, come on, you got to be bored just standing here."

"Hn."

"_Ino, we just entered and I think Karin spotted you two, hurry it up!" She herd Temari say._

Ino turned around to see the red eyed girl starting to walk towards them wearing a Greek goddess costume, having her hair braided into one braid that sat on her shoulder.

"Come on, it's not that bad, it'll be fun!" Ino said, softly grabbing his hand and pulling him on the dance floor. " See, it's not hard. Just put your hands here" She said taking both of his hands and placing them on her waist, making her blush, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

_Summer after high school when we first metWe make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
><em>_And on my 18th BirthdayWe got matching tattoos  
>Used to steal your parents' liquorAnd climb to the roof<br>Talk about our futurelike we had a clue  
>Never planned that one dayI'd be losing you<br>__In another life  
>I would be your girlWe keep all our promises<br>Be us against the worldIn another lifeI would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say<br>You were the one that got away  
>The one that got away….<br>_

"This is a horrible song to dance to." Ino said finally breaking the silence.  
>"Hn, you wanted to dance." He said in same emotionless tone.<p>

"Oh my gosh! He talked!" She teased as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't think that it would be a song like this, I thought it would be-" She said stopping herself.

"Be like what?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing" she said looking a away blushing.

"Tell me, Romantic?" he said making her blush deeper.

"N-no!" She lied, looking back at him.

"Tch, okay," He said in a sarcastic tone.

'I-Is he messing with me?" she thought to herself as she noticed a small smirk on his face.

.

.

.

"Ha! We got to him first!" Tenten said as she looked over to see jealous red hair girl as she glared at Ino as she danced with Sasuke.

"And it looks like this mission was a success!" Temari added as she looked at the two.

"_S-Sakura is about to enter." They both herd a voice say._

"_How far away is she?" Tenten asked as she put her index finger on the chip._

"_S-she's coming down the hallway now."_

"_Ino, you need to do something now, Sakura just walked in!" Temari said a few minutes later as she noticed the bubble gum haired girl enter wearing a short strapless black dress, matching black heels, and black cat ears._

'What am I suppose to do? I can't talk back, or he'll know I'm talking to someone.' Ino thought as the song was coming to an end.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward kissing him softly on his cheek.

.

.

.

"Ready to dance Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as held the girls hand as they both entered the gym.

"Of course I am! Were goanna have so much-" she stopped as soon as she seen the two on the floor, and Ino lips on her boyfriends cheek.

"S-Sakura." Naruto said as soon as he felt her hand getting tighter.

"She just-

"-declared war!" Karin said as she stared at the image of the two, making her clenched fist together.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the really late update, school has been really tiring, but I made the chapter long than usual, This acutually was suppose to be two chapters.<p>

The song they were dancing to was 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry

have any of you ever herd that song? It's like the best song from her! I don't think it ever has been on the radio though.

I think I spelled Lucy's last name wrong, sorry about that,

and the thing about the orange t-shirt with the word 'costume' witten on it, I got that off of Wizards of Waverly Place, Alex was wearing it in the halloween episode, lol =P

Oh and do you guys think I should make a couple for Karin? Because i'll start to feel bad for her, She actually likes Sasuke and they're just doing part of a plan, and I can not make them a couple in the end, That would be a horriable ending due to fact it's suppose to be a SasuIno story


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6!

Hope you enjoy!=)

No Flames!

Sorry for Grammar/Spelling Errors.

I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

><p><span>Surviving Senior Year<span>

Chapter 6

"I'm so dead!" Ino said as she stepped back into her room as she walked out the bathroom as she dried her hair with a purple towel.

"Oh, stop your whining! You agreed to do this, so stop complaining!" Temari said as she flipped through a magazine.

"Yeah, your doing it for Hinata, plus it not just you, _we _all are going into this 'war' so your not alone." Tenten said not looking at her as she played on her laptop as she sat criss cross in Ino's purple mood chair.

"It's just goanna be hard to deal with, is all I'm saying." Ino sighed as she sat on her bed next to Temari as she laid on her stomach.

"Oh, we'll win, I grantee it." Temari as still looking through the magazine.

"Are you okay today? Cause you don't seem like yourself." Ino asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied still not bothering to look at her.

"Ino, you don't really know Temari." Tenten said as she looked up from her computer.

"Hm?" Ino asked, turning her attention to her.

"The girl that was nice and sweet, is not really her, I mean don't you remember _she _came up with the plan." she replied.

_~Flashback~_

_"We should sabotage her." Temari said suddenly._

_"Excuse me?" Ino said almost spiting out her milk as she toke a gulp from the carton._

_"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked._

_"We should get Naruto and Sasuke to talk and get to the point they both tell who their dating or We have Ino here, mess with Sasuke." Temari said smiling at Ino._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Then why have you been so anxious to get her back?" Ino asked curiously.

"BECAUSE SHE CAN'T GET EVERYTHING SHE WANTS DAMN IT! SHE THINKS THAT SHE SO PRETTY AND CAN GET ANY GU-" Tenten said full of rage until Temari interrupted her

"She was hitting on Neji." Temari said in a careless tone as she continued to look through her magazine.

"NO!" Tenten shouted at her.

"Whatever." she answered as she finally sat up and looked at them both.

"That explains it." Ino said as she began to brush out her hair.

"NO IT DOESN'T" Tenten yelled back, as Ino and Temari just rolled their eyes.

"So anyways, how do think Monday will go?" Ino asked as she changed he subject.

"Who knows! She's does the most unexpected!" Tenten said still pissed off.

"It really depends what you did, and you made out with her boyfriend's cheek so I will probably be bad." Temari said ignoring Tenten.

"Plus Karin's mad too, so which it will probably be worse." Tenten added making Ino a bit more worried.

"Remember we just have to see what she comes up with so we can determine what to do." Temari reminded.

"Yeah" Ino said softly.

.

.

.

"It's so cold!" Ino whined as she walked down the sidewalk as she zipped up the black hoodie she wore.

"Hey Ino!" She herd someone call out behind her. She turned around to see the hyper blonde running up behind her.

"Hey Naruto." she said casually as the boy finally caught up with her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I didn't want to walk by myself, Sakura-chan hasn't been herself lately." he replied as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "She's been so pissed off for some reason, and I think I did something wrong, because I think she's avoiding me." he added as he shoved his hands in to his sweater pocket.

"I'm sure everything is okay, she probably has a lot on her mind." She replied as they came to the steps of the school.

"Yeah, I hope so." He replied as they both reached the top.

"Lets Just see how this day goes now." She sighed pushing the door open.

"Hm?"

"Nothing"

Ino and Naruto both walked down the hallway feeling everybody's eyes on them and hearing side conversations going on.

"Is it just me or is everybody staring at us" Ino said softly, leaning a bit closer to Naruto for him to only

hear.

"I think your right." he replied in the same soft tone as they continued to walk the hallway

'What did she do?' Ino thought as they both turned the corner, making their eyes wide.

"I-Ino?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the wall of lockers in front of them.

'_Ino you stupid slut, I told you not to mess with me, this is only the beginning!' _was

Written across her and many other students lockers in hot pink paint.

"W-who would do that?" He asked still shocked.

"Yeah, I wonder who." she said with a hint of anger in her voice before walking away.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto said running after her.

.

.

.

"So what do you think she's goanna do when she see's it?" Karin said, applying red lip gloss to her lips as she looked at her locker mirror.

"Hehe, I don't know but I would love to see the look on her face." She replied as she adjusted her long pink hair as she looked at the small mirror she had in her hand. "And this is only the beginning." she said with a devious smirk as it tugged on the corners of her mouth and snapped the mirror shut.

"Very nice." Ino said as she walked up to the two girls.

"What? You didn't like your surprise?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Oh no, My favorite part was how it was in hot pink." she replied.

"Ino!" She herd Naruto running up to her. "What was all that ab- Sakura-chan." he said before he noticed the two girls.

"Naruto." Sakura said as she noticed the blonde boy.

"Naruto, why don't you stay here and talk with your girlfriend." Ino said smiling at him. "And why don't I go sit with your boyfriend all hour." She said leaning in towards Sakura only for her to hear and giving her a cocky smile before walking away. She gave a small light laugh as she herd Sakura hit her fist on her locker.

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said warmly as she toke her seat.

"H-hello." She said giving a small smile back.

"I didn't see you this morning."

"I-I didn't want to be a-apart of that."

"Thanks" she said before the sad blue eyed boys sat between them. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"After you left she seemed worse than before, and just left." He said meeting her eyes. "What did you say to her?"

"I Ughh-"

"Good morning class! Welcome back!" Asuma said interrupting her. "Today we have a busy schedule, so lets get to it! You have to read pages 237- 248 in your history, and write an essay on it, It's a partner project so choose your partners wisely or I will." He said writing on the board behind him and letting everyone get to work. Ino turned around to meet with Sakura's glare. She turned her head towards the Bluenette to see her looking softly at Naruto's sad face. She mentally sighed before turning towards Sasuke. She put her hand on her cheek and rested her elbow on her desk. She put on a fake soft smile and began to brush her finger tips across his warm hand as it laid on his desk. She wasn't surprise when he gave her a slight glare and yanked his hand away from hers.

"Sasuke" she said lightly before moving the back of her fingers softly on his cheek, making him look at her with the same glare.

"Come on Sasuke!" Sakura said yanking him out of his chair, making him follow her. Naruto felt a small pain as he watched his girlfriend drag away another guy.

"Sakura you just ruined the fun! "Ino called out making Sakura send her a death glare. Ino gave a small laugh before turning back to Naruto and Hinata as he gave her a weird look. "What?" Ino said responding to his expressions.

"You like Teme?" He asked making her roll her eyes. "Oh my gosh! You do! We should totally team up to keep them away from each other!" he said making Ino send Hinata a look like 'Really? You like him' only to receive a blush back.

"Yeah that's great and all, but no." She said simply back. "Anyways, I need to start my work."

"I'll be your partner!" The boy offered as Ino watched the Hyuga girl's face drop.

"Sorry, why don't you work with Hinata, my partner is Shikamaru."

"Huh?" Shikamaru said picking up his head from his desk.

"I said you're my partner." Ino repeated as she looked over at the boy. "Nah, It's to troublesome" He yawned.

"If you don't take the seat next to me now, I'll pull you down here" she threatened. He glared at her before sighing.

"Troublesome women….." He said before getting up.

.

.

.

"So you think Sakura is trying to spend as much time with Sasuke as she can?" Temari asked as the three girls sat in a small restaurant in town.

"Naruto said she was avoiding him all weekend." Ino replied as she stirred her tea.

"If this keeps going on then, maybe he'll confront her about it." Temari added as she toke a drink of her coffee. "But for now we need a new plan."

"I think I know where it can take place." Tenten said finally speaking up.

"Where?"

"Here" Tenten said pulling out a flyer from her pocket. " Sakura enters every year."

'_Miss Konoha!_

_Where Konoha's most beautiful girls show off their beauty!_

_At the Grand Flower Plaza Hotel, _

_Sign up sheets are available up to Nov.17__th_

_Night starts at 8:00pm _

_Dec. 12__th_

"A Beauty Pageant? " Ino asked looking up from the flyer.

"Yeah, It would be the perfect place for sabotaging!" Tenten stated.

"And I grantee that Sasuke will be there to support his girlfriend." Temari said confidently.

"Also I herd one of the judges is his older brother, so that will probably be another reason he's going." Tenten added.

"Ok I'll do it." Ino said after a few minutes of thinking to herself. "But, one of you have to join too." she added only to receive a glare from both girls.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update for those who been anxious to read for some reason, I go on Thanksgiving break next week so I'll try to update faster. I know this chapter was not that special.<p>

Okay so I wanted to have more of the other Characters in this, I think I'm sort of going to make Shikamaru a main character too, I love him so much, he's one of my faves! If I do there's going to be NO ShikaIno in this, It's goanna be a Brother and Sister type of relationship.

I also wanted to add the Akatsuki in this too but I really didn't know how, So why not the Beauty Pageant judges? I have wanted to do something with Beauty Pageants for a long time now, like since the summer time, so now I'm finally doing it. So I'm thinking Hidan and Sasori for the other two judges, What do you think? Also this is where a lot of the sabotaging begins, So if you have an Idea's do be afraid to suggest=)


	7. Chapter 7

Hope You Enjoy Ch.7=)

I Do NOT Own Naruto!

No Flames!

Sorry For Spelling Errors/Grammer Mistakes

* * *

><p>Surviving Senior Year<p>

"Hahaha, Your not serious, are you?" Temari laughed.

"Oh I'm very serious." Ino replied crossing her arms.

"Well you can just forget it, I'm not participating in this idiotic pageant!" She snapped back at her.

"Got that right!" Tenten added.

"I wonder who would look better in a formal gown?" Ino asked as she looked over both girls.

"Stop, I'm being serious!" Temari said getting pissed off.

"So am I, I'm NOT entering that pageant if one of you don't. It's not fair that I have to go up there and make an idiot of myself, when you two are coming up with these idea's!" She said glaring at them.

"Well then I guess your entering, Tenten." Temari said turning to her.

"What? Why me? I don't want to enter!" She said panicking. "Why don't you?" She quickly added.

"Simple. I was born in Suna." She said with a cocky smile. "Besides. _You _came up with the plan."

"So I don't think that matters!" she said throwing her hands up in frustration." And _you _agreed it was a good idea!"

"Oh stop your whining, Your entering." Temari said glaring back at her.

"Bitch" Tenten said darkly as a smile was plastered on Temari's face.

.

.

.

"Another bowl of ramen please!" The blue eyed boy asked as he sat on the stool at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto calm down, your on your seventh bowl!" Kiba said still trying to finish his first.

"Kiba's right your goanna get sick." Sai said agreeing.

"Oh, what do you know about how I feel? Your have no emotions, remember?" Naruto replied as a new bowl was placed in front of him.

"C'mon guys, give the guy a break" Chouji said digging into another bowl down. "Sakura's ignoring him, he's depressed."

"Yeah, but goring his problems in ramen isn't goanna help." Shikamaru replied in a bored tone.

"Sakura's ignoring him, what do you expect?" Shino commented. "She's been hanging around Sasuke lately. The most popular guy in school."

"So?" Chouji asked.

"He didn't get that title for nothing." Shino replied,

"You got a point, a lot of girls _did_ break up with their boyfriends for him, that's why most of the boy population in out school hates him." Kiba said, turning towards them, away from his ramen.

"And it made them even madder when he turned them _all _down." Chouji added.

"I've been hearing he had a girlfriend for quite sometime now." Sai said commenting on their topic. "But I never found out the girl's name."

"Yeah, same here." Kiba replied.

"Well then, lets find out." Naruto finally said stacking his last bowl on to the stack that been created.

.

.

.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Suigetsu whined as the four boys walked into the nice hotel.

"I have to pick up my brother's copy of the list and forms of the girls that are in the pageant." He replied in an emotionless tone.

"Why can't your brother do this his self?" Gaara asked as he folded his arms.

"Itachi Uchiha, Beauty Pageant forms." Sasuke stated to the women with the paper flower in her hair as she stood behind the counter as they all approached it, ignoring Gaara's question.

"You would be?" The lady asked, arching an eyebrow.

"His younger brother, Sasuke." He said in the same tone.

"Just a Minute." The women said before waking into the back room. "Tell your brother he needs to be here at 7:00pm" She said walking back into the room carrying a clipboard, a folder, and a box.

"Does he really need all of this?" Sasuke sighed as he looked at the things as she placed them on the counter.

"That box contains all the girls forms, and the folder and clipboard contain additional information and the list of girls."

"Cool!" Suigetsu said picking up the folder and clipboard and began to look it over. Sasuke sighed and picked up the box before the four boys began to walk out.

"Ehh, Karin." Suigetsu commented, making a disgusted noise as they began walking down the street. "Hey Hyuga, I didn't know your cousin was entering." he added turning to Neji.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Isn't your cousin Hinata Hyuga?" He asked back.

"Yeah, but that's impossible, she would never enter something like that." Neji said yanking the clipboard out if his hands.

"Well her name is on there, now give it back!" Suigetsu said before pulling it out of his hands.

"Uchiha this is your girlfriends fault! Hinata doesn't need to have all these perverted guys looking at her like that!" Neji said glaring at Sasuke then over at Suigetsu.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Haha, How did your sister make it on her Sabaku?" Suigetsu laughed, ignoring Neji's glare. "Haha, so is Tenten!"

"How? They're both to tomboy-ish." Gaara commented.

"I don't know, but I think it'll be funny to see them on stage." Suigetsu continued.

"Psh, I don't, She _is _my sister, I can already see it going bad." Gaara replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, the girl that always likes to flirt with Sasuke is also on here!"

"Ino? So" Gaara commented.

"So, she's hot! I would _love _to see her in a bikini!" the white haired boy said excitedly. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah, once a couple of weeks ago." he replied.

"Tch, no fair! One of these days she will be mine!"

"Hn" Sasuke repeated.

"Oh, don't be jealous now! That's an ugly trait! And besides you have a girlfriend and you had a chance!" replied teasingly.

"Hn" he replied again before walking in front of the three boys.

'Lets see.' he thought ignoring his laugh.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you! How could you sign me up in this?" Temari nearly shouted as she held a flyer in Ino's face.

"Haha! You got what you deserve!" Tenten laughed. "Karma's a bitch!"

"Shut Up!" She replied in a threating tone making Tenten glare at her.

'Childish' Ino thought as she watched to two girls.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hello I'm Konan! How may I help you ladies?" a women with white paper flower in her in her short light purple hair greeted as she stood behind the main desk in the hotel._

"_We would like two contestant forms for the 'Miss Konoha Beauty Pageant' for these two girls." Temari asked politely as she stood with Ino and Tenten._

" Okay _Here you go, Just fill out these forms and turn them back in when your finished." Konan stated as she handed Ino and Tenten a contestant form._

"_Wait, I have one question." Tenten said suddenly._

"_Yes?"_

" _I mean, do you __**have**__ to be born in Konoha?" Tenten asked as she put her hands softly on the counter._

"_Actually you don't, I'm not even from the same village." Konan replied after a minute of thinking, making Temari's smile drop. "You just have to live here a minim of 5 years."_

"_Really? Hey Temari, how longed have you lived here again?" Tenten said with a cocky grin on her face as she turned towards Temari_

"_I'm NOT doing this!" Temari said storming away._

"_Hahah, yes you are!" Tenten said going after her._

'_Childish' Ino thought as she watched the two argue.'_

"_I'm so sorry for them. Can I just have three forms?" She asked._

"_Ughh, sure." Konan replied as she watched the two girls argue._

_~End of Flashback~_

.

.

.

"_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
><em>_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted himShe came along,  
>got him alone and let's hear the applause<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"  
>I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it<br>I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<br>She underestimated just who she was stealing from" _

Ino sang along to, as she stood in her kitchen making a cup of tea. She herd a knock at the door and

Sighed before setting her cup on the table before walking over. She open the door to revel a boy standing there.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Oh My Goodness, I'm SO behind on this story! So for the next couple of days I'm going to keep trying to update, I wanted to do a chapter for Christmas and New Years so I'm goanna try to up date a few times before Christmas. Lets see how that goes=)<p>

I** KNOW** this chapter is boring.

The thing about Neji and Hinata is just him being protective of his cousin, I hate NejiHina romance.

Does anybody have an idea for Sakura's, Karin's, or Temari's talent? cause I have NO idea! And please if you have any idea's please share^^ In the last chapter I said the opposite thing of that, apparently I don't know how to type. The many times I re-read this, I'll always find things after it's published.=(

The next chapter is where a lot sabotoging begins, so i would LOVE to hear any idea's=)

Also more couples are goanna start to pop up, like ShikaTema, also I have some idea's for NaruIno too^^

The Song Ino Was Singing Along With Was 'Better Than Revenge' From Taylor Swift, That Song Is Amazing!=D


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note:**

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to inform everyone that has read this story and has been on alert for it to know that I'm going to be **Discontinuing** this story.

I have gotten SO behind on this story that's it's not even funny, Like it taking place before Christmas right now, and I'm not in the Christmas anymore and It's just too... Idk, I can't explain.

I have been so busy with School and other things that I forgot all about this and now that I look back on this, I really hate how things turned out, The characters, the plot, and everything else.

**But** now that the school year is almost over and that I'm going on Spring Break Thursday, I want to create a new FanFic. I have a few ideas going through my head and I want to figure out how to combind them all. This FanFic will probably take place in the summer time(so I don't have to keep up with Holidays/Seasons) and still want to do something with a pagent, but I don't want to make everything Anti-Sakura, I'm actually starting to like herxD

But Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed and has added this story to their favoirtes and has kept it on Alert(Even though it was really badxD), and hopefully I won't have to abandon the next one=)

Thanks for Understanding=)


End file.
